Biohazard
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: If you're familiar with Resident Evil, no summary needed. If not, start reading, or watch the first movie. Some pairings, Het, Yaoi. Rated M for later violence and sex references
1. The Mansion

HTYT - Alright this is the first story I've worked on that I haven't finished first, and that's because I want to test the response to it.  
Tea - Wow. I'm NOT being bashed.  
HTYT - No. I kind of like you, even though your friendship stuff can be corny.  
Tea - (blush) I just love my friends. And no, I'm not going to go into a discussion!  
Yami - Amen!  
Tea - (whacks him on the head with a pillow) Cheeky bastard.  
HTYT - I don't own anything, not even the plot. It's all courtesy of the Resident Evil guys and the YGO guys.

---

Just a moment and he would be done.

One last sample.....

The case locked with small hydraulic locks and he smirked to himself. Taking one of the other test tubes he gave it a last look then threw it over his shoulder. The Red Queen would lock the members of the Hive in, and he would be far away from there when it happened.

Just not quite far enough.

---

Serenity looked around her while on the phone, hearing the alarms for the building go off, "Don't worry, just a fire drill."

"'Renity, the doors are locked," Mako walked up and gave her the news.

She looked at him with confusion, "What about the ones at the back?"

"Locked as well," Weevil informed, adjusting his cuffs and doing up one of the buttons.

Screams filled the room. Jets of gas shot from the air conditioners, and everyone dropped to the floor. Serenity glanced around then shouted, "HALON! FIND A WAY OUT!"

She didn't know until she started choking that she wasn't going to be leaving. Alive at least.

---

Tea awoke with a sharp intake of breath.

The sounds of water splattering against tile soon filled her ears and she realized she was completely naked on the floor of her shower, wrapped in the curtain. Her shoulder stung from where she'd fallen and she slowly rose from the shower floor and glanced around. Where was she? Or more importantly, WHO was she?

Walking over to the steamed over mirror, she wiped a hand over it to clear it, and looked into bright blue eyes, shiny brown and slightly damp hair with a few highlights running through it, and a face with sharp features, and noticed scars on her shoulders. What were they from? Her gaze concentrated on them for a moment, before she turned and wrapped herself in a white silk robe and exited the bathroom.

Tea stepped into what she assumed was her bedroom, and looked it over, noticing a few things, like a photo with herself in it standing next to someone, on what looked like their wedding day, which made her realize there was a gold wedding band on her finger.

The second thing she saw was a propped up note against the photo frame, with the words 'today, all your dreams come true.'

She lay it down and tried to write the same words. It wasn't her handwriting at all.

Her fingers drifted lightly over the drawers and to the handles and gradually she pulled one drawer out, revealing plain white clothes neatly stacked. T-shirts, trousers, skirts, all white and clean, completely without a bit of discolouration. She slid it back and went to the second which was almost the same, this time with sheets.

She did the same with the last: her eyes widened and she jumped back a step. Instead of clothes, a sheet of reinforced glass with a keypad blinking 'locked' covered various firearms, one she recognized as a Smith and Wesson, another an M4 Carbine. What the hell were all these doing in her house?

She turned her attention to the bed, which for the first time she noticed had an outfit laid out for, well, her she assumed. It consisted of a short wine red skirt, black knee length boots and and the most striking part, an asymmetric red dress, the longer half reaching her knee and the shorter riding up to sit on her hip. She quite liked it to be honest.

A few minutes later she walked back to the photo, now fully dressed and looking extremely attractive. She was still confused she didn't remember marrying this person, and who the hell he was. The man was definitely handsome, with long black hair and sharp green eyes that appeared quite piercing.

A door slammed in the hallway and her head shot up, eyes directed to the source of the disturbance. "Hello?"

No answer. Feeling compelled to find out what the slamming sound was, she stepped slowly, her boots making a light echoing thud on the wooden floors, and walked towards the hallway where she was met with a set of double doors. Tea slowly pulled one of the doors open and shivered at the rush of cold air that brushed over her exposed arms in the early morning air...or was it early evening? She couldn't tell. She looked around in the twilit air. "Hello-" the moment she spoke, an entire flock of birds from the wooded area in her view flew up into the sky, squawking and cawing from the shock.

She shivered and smiled slightly nervously, and backed into the doorway, then screamed as a pair of arms wearing a suit jacket dragged her back and into the room again, running with her as she struggled. "GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!!!" The man didn't stop and continued to drag her.

Something small slid across the floor about five feet from them and burst upwards with a flash, and they fell back in shock.

She pushed herself back against the wall, and watched as several heavily armed figured cascaded through the window and two of them grabbed the guy who'd dragged her halfway through the room. The strap of her dress had fallen on one side, and she pulled it back on her shoulders as she was faced with who she assumed was the leader.

He grabbed her and literally lifted her to her feet and pinned her by one shoulder against the wall. "Report."

"What?"

"Report. I want your report, soldier," he repeated.

"Sir, the house's defenses are still in place. She probably under the side-effect," one spoke, typing into a keypad on his arm.

The two who had grabbed her attacker had him handcuffed and at gunpoint and the shorter of them spoke through his mask, "Who are you?"

"I'm a cop! Joseph Wheeler!" he shouted over the commotion.

"I'm not getting a match on it," the other spoke, looking at the screen of his handheld.

"I just trained for it, I'm not on the files yet!" Joey insisted, yelling a little louder, "You can't do this to me!"

The shorter one pulled off his mask with a smirk and pointed a gun at the base of the man's neck, then went near to his ear, "Really? Well blow me, bitch."

Joey tilted to look at him. The man looked more like a teenager than an adult, but had an air of confidence that was almost intimidating. Tri-coloured hair fell in long strands around the boyish face.

The one next to him pulled his own mask off to reveal similar hair, but with a much sharper face, and it was quite obvious at the look that they shared that there was something there, and it certainly wasn't brotherly. "Bakura, should we secure the guy here?"

'Bakura' didn't take his gaze off Tea and pulled off his mask. "No, Yami, we'll take him with us. Let's move." Tea looked around confused as she was dragged by the arm to an elevator where there used to be a statue. She was forced to look forward as the doors closed behind her and was led down steps once it stopped. What the hell was going on!?

---

HTYT - Well?  
Yugi - Well what?  
HTYT - You're represented by the girl character again.  
Yugi - Yeah, but she's fucking kick-ass.  
Tea - True. I'm the central character?  
HTYT - Yep! And anyone who hates it can go to hell and rot, because I AIN'T CHANGING IT FOR ANYONE! Tea fits well as Alice.  
Yami - Yeah.  
HTYT - (sigh) Are you sulking because you kick it early on.  
Yami - (fidgets).....Maybe.


	2. The Train

Tea - I don't appreciate being dragged around, Bakura.  
Bakura - Sorry, it's all a part of the plot.  
HTYT - Sorry for those who hate Yaoi/shonen ai, but Yugi and Yami are a COUPLE. I am a puzzleshipper through and through.  
Tea - (waves the little YamixYugi flag and blushes) I'm a closet fan.  
HTYT - (smiling) I like to write you like that. On with the fic!

---

Tea found herself being dragged down a wide set of stairs, the man who had broken in to what she thought was her home restrained beside her by the two tricolour haired men, who each had a hand on him and the other linked with one another, or at least lingering near.

The one she had heard being called 'Bakura' let her go, obviously trusting her not to run off, and she used the freedom to look around. There were masses of metal crates, along with the wide ceiling supports that went high to the metal rafters. Then behind all these...was a train.

How had she lived in the mansion and not known about this? Where the hell did that train lead? 'Bakura' put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the doors of the transport, which everyone boarded. The rest of the group had removed their helmets now, and she could see what each of the men and women looked like. There was Bakura, who had long white hair that had a messy appearance, and he seemed to have a double in one of the others, who looked like a younger, more innocent him, though not by much. A man with straw-blond hair and sharp lilac eyes, and carried a slightly nervous disposition. On one side of him was a tall, black haired woman with caramel shaded skin, and on the other a man sporting a black ponytail, but was otherwise bald, and looked fairly young.

Tea stepped onto the train and saw the shorter of the tri-colour haired men drop through the bottom of it with an audible thud of boots, a torch in one gloved hand.

Yugi gave a quick look around at the underside of the train, finding the problem. The plugs giving it power were disconnected. Jamming the torch between his teeth, he pushed them together with audible clicks and snaps. Just as he was about to get up, his ears picked up some low sounds, like scratching, or scuffles and he crouched and glanced at the metal grate at the very end of the line. Something wasn't right...

When he couldn't see anything, Yugi shook his head a little and stood up- "Are you done yet?" -and came face to face with Yami, who had a smirk on his upside down face as he hung over the side. The taller man chuckled and then gave a proper laugh when Yugi's 'I'm going to kill you' look spread over his lips, "hehe, jumpy, haha-ah!"

Yugi's own smirk became apparent when he aligned something on the track, sending sparks flying into the air and Yami jumped, and he gave an evil smile as he climbed back up. When he was back on the train he came face to face with the taller and smiled again, his lips parting slightly and going barely a centimeter away from the other's, breathing hot silky breath over Yami's lips to tease him, spinning the flashlight he'd been using between his fingers before putting it back in its pocket.

Everyone got on, and Tea settled herself next to the cop with her back to the wall. She was still confused, desperate for answers, her head and neck were still cramped from her awakening in the shower and now she was on a train with a bunch of people she didn't know, but apparently knew her. The train whirred to life.

Yugi pushed at the heavy handle on the door, feeling it jar and refuse to budge. After a few tries he got frustrated and let go to calm down, glancing down at the pair on the floor. He glared a little, "You got a problem?"

Bakura nodded to the door, "How you doing with that door?"

"It's sealed shut."

Yami moved past him and towards Yugi, "Let me."

In a motion that screamed sarcasm, Yugi waved him towards the door and stood back next to Bakura, watching. Yami clicked his tongue towards him and smirked before putting all his power into getting the door open.

It moved and swung open after a few tries and with a surprised yelp he fell back, a man with long black hair collapsing onto him. Yugi smirked widely at looked at him, "Jumpy?"

The guy who'd fallen on him looked like he was coming to, and the caramel skinned woman knelt by him and pulled out a small doctor's penlight, flashing it in his eyes, "Lie still." he thrashed a little at the bright light and struggled, "Lie still! Alright, watch this light, follow it," she slowly waved it in front of the man's eyes, and they followed the light at the end, "Now how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, lifting her hand and showing three.

"Three."

"Good. Now tell me your name."

The guy shook his head a little and closed his eyes, and opened them, "I...I dunno."

She sighed, "He's fine, just memory loss."

Tea just continued to look at the recovering man lying there and a memory came back to her. The wedding photo. He was the same guy. This was her husband. Her eyes widened and she ran a finger around the ring before pulling it off and looking at the engraving along the inside. Property of Kaiba Corporation. She blinked and looked back at him.

Joey looked at her reaction and knew something was up. There was more to this that he knew or either herself and the nameless man remembered.

---

Duke - You're a bitch, HTYT.  
HTYT - Fuck off.  
Tea - Be nice Duke. It's not your fault you fit the bill.  
Tristan - Hey, I'm not in this.  
Kaiba - And my corporation is...  
HTYT - Oh shut up. Or I'll bash you badly in my next fic.  
Tea - Hey! Hey! No bashing.  
Kaiba - If you do, I will wait outside in my SUV, blast me out some speed metal, 5.1 surround sound, heavy on the bass...and somebody...(glares in HTYT's direction)...will be getting mowed...down.  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura - .....Kaiba's crazy...  
HTYT - BTW if anyone knows where that reference is from, cookies and muffins for you, in any flavour!


	3. Reroute

HTYT - Right. This chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer so far, _**Dark Thorned Rose**_. Thanks babes!!!  
Bakura - I'm liking my badassness...everyone is listening to me because of my awesome.....Fearitude.  
Yami - You've been watching Comedy Central again haven't you? I thought Ryou forbade you from watching Scrubs because you told a woman that you'd like to double her entendre.  
Bakura - Oh shut up. Anyway, Ryou knows I was kidding.  
Ryou - I swore him off sex for a week.  
Bakura - You won't make it a day.  
Ryou - You seem to be missing the point. You'll be going without sex. I wont...(seductively wiggles his tongue in Malik and Marik's direction) I wouldn't mind doubling THEIR entendre...  
Bakura - (looks hurt, but Ryou hugs him)  
Ryou - (whisper) I love you, no matter how much of a kleptomaniac sociopath you are.  
Bakura - God, I've never wanted you more!  
Ryou - (smirk) tough, I'm not going back on your punishment.

---

The train pulled in and began to slow down, and Yugi approached the door and crouched for when they were to get off. Yami stood behind him and they looked at Malik, who was at the other door, and nodded. The train ground to a halt and they exited, moving in a formation to make sure the captive didn't escape.

Unbeknownst to them, the overhead security camera was filtering and searching them for weapons and for their details in the city database...

Tea finally cracked. When they reached the door at the top of the steps, She walked up to Bakura and stood next to him, "Listen, I want to know who you are and what's going on." she was completely ignored. With more strength than she realized she frown and grabbed his arm, catching his attention. "NOW."

He looked her in the eye and gathered the two with memory loss together with Malik. Yugi and Yami headed to the blast door sealing the entrance to the underground building. Bakura looked Tea in the eye and then glanced at the nameless once. "You and I have the same employer. We both work for Kaiba Corporation. That door over there leads into the Hive."

The guy looked up with a confused look, "What's the Hive?"

Malik pulled the keypad from his arm and placed it down, then spoke very clearly, "Schematic of Hive." the system sprung into action and brought up animated rendered maps of what was the building they were facing, and small red figures matching their positions were being indicated by heat signature.

Bakura went on, "The Hive is an underground research facility, and the workers live and work here underground. The entire building is computer controlled and monitored and houses around 5000."

Tea pulled off her wedding band again and held it up. "What about these?"

Bakura stayed stoic, "Your marriage is a fake, just an extra in security for the emergency entrance to the Hive. You're security operatives and protect that entrance."

The news of their marriage made the pair look at each other and for a moment, there was a touch of sadness.

The silence that had fallen was interrupted by Yugi, who walked up. "Bakura, we breached the Hive."

The group moved towards the door and looked into the darkness. Bakura, as team leader, looked at his team. "Yami."

"Got it." the taller of the tricoloured haired men clicked the safety off his assault rifle and flipped a night-vision lens over one eye, then gradually slipped into the darkness out of sight.

He stepped further in. There was a small amount of light coming from behind glass, but not enough. His footsteps echoed with slight thuds on the metallic floor and he walked over something that felt like a grate before reaching a switch. "Got it."

The lights came on, and before their eyes appeared a room with several elevators. There were mirrors on the walls and everything was clinical and metallic. But the weird part was the windows on the other side of the room, and the odd noises of sirens and traffic on the outside. Joey, Tea and Yugi walked up to the window and stood right up to it, when the captive smirked a little. "Must make it easier to work underground....." he sighed a little, "Thinkin' there's a view."

Tea looked at him. Something didn't seem quite right with Joey, and she'd had her suspicions of him from the start.

Meanwhile, Yami, Bakura and Ryou, the shorter and more innocent-looking version of the team leader, had been working on the doors to one of the elevators, and after a few minutes they finally managed to prise the doors apart...to come face to face with an open elevator shaft. Yami grabbed a tube from his belt and twisted the end, and a mass of green sparks egnited, and he proceeded to drop it down the hole. The three watched as it bounced on some of the cables, hit one of the sides and finally settled about 4 floors below them. Yami looked up at his team leader. "Looks like we're taking the stairs."

The group ran down a corridor near the lift and moved at speed down the staircases. Malik ran in the middle and near to Bakura, "Rebecca's logged on to us."

Tea moved next to him, "Who's Rebecca?"

"State of the art artificial intelligence who controls the security down here," the blond replied. The team moved down the corridors and maneuvered through the hallways before reaching a flooded room. The water was leaking from a few tiny holes in the glass, where the people inside must have tried to get out.

Malik moved forwards and raised his eyebrows, before consulting his keypad again. "This is going to slow us down. Our route to Rebecca took us straight through this lab here..."

Bakura nodded at Yugi. "Yugi, Yami, check the rest of the level, see if you can find a way through," he got a nod from both and the two walked off, and he turned to Malik, "Malik, see if you can find us an alternate route."

The nameless guy looked at him. "What the hell went on down here?"

Ryou looked to the side and Bakura's voice took a solemn tone. "5 hours ago, Rebecca turned completely homicidal, sealed the entire Hive off and killed everyone inside."

"Jesus..." the black haired man turned away.

Bakura continued, "My team was dispatched to shut her down."

Tea shivered, "Why did she do it?"

"That is what none of us know. But we believe outside interference," Bakura shot a quick glance at Joey, "could be a possibility."

Joey suddenly saw something move out of the corner of his eye and jumped back as a woman with long brown hair wearing a lab coat floated into view in the window to the lab. Tea grimaced at the image and leaned against the wall with a shiver, when she felt a tap at her arm.

The man who'd they'd found on the train had removed his jacket and passed it to her. "Here, you're shivering."

"No it's okay-"

"Please," he insisted, "It's cold as fuck in here."

She smiled in thanks and her hand brushed his as he passed her the jacket. When it touched the matching wedding band she suddenly got a flash of something that shocked her.

_Panting heavily she rolled her hips into his and moaned as he pulled her close and rolled them over. He was thrusting in just the right way and kept hitting her sweet spot and rubbing her sensitive areas in perfect unison. He now held himself above her and pounded in to her, and she mewled and cried out, tears of ecstasy prickling in her vision and she screamed out a name. Duke._

"Do.....you remember anything? You know, before the- before this?" she asked looking at him. He shook his head at her.

"No. Nothing before the train."

Yami and Yugi broke the moment as they came back down the corridor looking fed up. "Bakura."

The leader looked up from the screen on Malik's arm, which now showed they were going through one of the dining halls to get to their destination.

"No go, the whole fucking level is flooded," Yugi said, his thumb tapping at his uzi absentmindedly.

Bakura moved to the appropriate direction stopped for a moment to address them. "Alright, we're behind schedule. So let's move it."

The group moved forward and Yami and Yugi followed behind, but not before the shorter stopped to look at the body of the woman floating in the flooded lab. He shook his head at it, "Poor bastards." Yami put his arm around him and pressed a quick kiss to the side of his forehead.

As they caught up, they weren't aware the body's eyes had opened and were following them down the hallway.

---

HTYT - Next chapter could be a little late. I have exams and revision to get done.  
Yugi - Plus you have to help fix your friends laptop.  
HTYT - .....crap. At least it's only the ram that needs replacing, which I can do in less than five minutes. He's lucky I know how to do that.  
Yami - (confused) Why would a sheep or a goat be in a computer?  
HTYT - (opens her mouth to explain, but gets the cutoff signal from Yugi).....I dunno.....


	4. Rebecca's Trap

HTYT: Hehehe...  
Yami: *trying not to laugh as Bakura rages*  
Bakura: YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL-  
Ryou: Shut up Bakura, it's all part of the plot.  
HTYT: Sorry about how long I took getting this chapter up, but I had an argument with the original copy of this chapter...in that it disappeared. Permanently.  
Tea: She had to rewrite it.  
HTYT: Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

---

Bakura and Yami burst through the doors and immediately cocked their guns and took in their surroundings, while the others filed in. Before their eyes, instead of the expected tables and chairs, maybe a few bins, they were faced with a room full of dirty tanks, each with a green light blinking, and a set of tubes and wires heading up into the ceiling.

Bakura looked at Malik, who shook his head and shrugged. "Dining hall B. It's what's on the map."

Ryou lowered his gun and walked behind him, "Maybe you're reading it wrong."

"Or maybe, the corporation is keeping something down here. Something you're not mean to see." The group glanced at the source of the voice and saw a slightly smug looking Joey. Now Tea knew there was something up. He knew way more that the others, and he was showing it.

Bakura pointed to Yugi and Yami, then at Joey, and they kept him in his place, while Ishizu, the quiet tan woman stepped forward. "Bakura, the halon in this room is non-existant. The system may have malfunctioned."

"Alright," he replied, and got all of them apart from the prisoner and the ones holding him, "Give me a search for survivors, but keep it tight." everyone nodded and followed, while out of the corner of her eye, Tea saw the taller of the pair boost the prisoner and shove him slightly roughly on one of the bigger tanks, and she trailed slightly.

Out of a desperate curiosity, she glanced into the reinforced window in one of them and looked into the black. She could make out something glistening with a sheen from the small level of light that the window allowed, and a few tubes with what looked like blood flooding through them...

She gasped as Bakura appeared at her side, a slight frown marking his attractive features. "I said keep it tight."

"Sorry," she ducked her head a little and looked to her hands, then glanced back into his deep brown eyes, "I'm just not completely sure I wanna know what went on down here."

He gave her a sympathetic look, "I don't blame you," he replied softly, the first time she'd heard his voice in any other tone but one of a commander.

---

Yugi looked through the window in one of the tanks. "Yami, what do you think Kaiba Corp keep in these things?"

"I dunno." He looked up to the prisoner, who was glancing around, a look of boredom on his face...

---

Tea looked into the dark corridor, wondering what was through the door at the end apart from Rebecca.

Malik clicked at the keys on the keyboards in front of him and felt Ishizu breathe down his neck. "What's taking so long, Malik?"

"Rebecca's locked on to us and she's making it as difficult as possible." He tapped a few keys then looked up as the door into the corridor opened with a short and quiet bleep. He'd cracked the codes?

Bakura stepped into the darkness, glancing from around him as he traveled further up the room. His steps were light and apprehensive, as if at any moment he would trigger something.

The lights blinked on with a whine and he stayed perfectly still. "Malik?" he touched the communication device attached to his ear.

"Automated lights. Nothing to worry about, Bakura."

At the confirmation he continued down the long hallway and pulled a small device from his belt. The magnets on it suctioned the device to the metal panel. "Device is in place."

Malik began his rapid typing again. A set of command lines argued with him and he tapped in the passwords and override codes he'd been forced to memorize earlier that day.

Bakura watched several numbers appear on the override device. 1...2...1...7...7...

At the safe room, two loud beeps confirmed Malik's success and the door to Rebecca opened slowly. "Checkmate."

Nobody noticed when a small red light blinked on one of Rebecca's security cameras.

Bakura waved them forward. "Move up." At the indication, Odion, Ryou and Ishizu grabbed a device from the bag they'd been securing and carried it through the door, heading for the end.

Tea leaned towards Malik and pointed to the device. "What is that?"

"It's what will shut Rebecca down. It'll send out a mass of electrical charges and trigger her mainframe's shutdown command, forcing her to reboot," he explained looking up at her.

The doors at both ends of the corridor closed without warning and everyone looked up and stopped moving. Bakura backed away from the door as if it could explode at any second. "Malik? What's going on?"

"It must be a dormant defense mechanism. We must have tripped it when we opened the door," he started running more commands on the screens in front of him.

"For fuck sakes put it back to sleep."

"Working on it." Tea walked towards the door and watched through the window, while Malik continued to frantically help his team. A beat of sweat trickled down his forehead and hit the table as a warning began to blink on the screens.

Bakura tried to keep himself from panicking, "Retain your positions, everyone, and stay calm-"

"What's that?" Odion squinted as the lights dimmed and a loud whining began to whirr to life at the end of the room.

Nobody was prepared for what happened next. The laser burst to life, creating a line across the room. "DOWN!" Bakura yelled dropping to the floor, taking Ryou with him and flattening both of them away from the deadly light.

Ishizu stood still, still looking at the door, her eyes losing lucidity. Odion screamed as his sister's head fell to the floor and her body collapsed.

Bakura looked away from his screaming friend and glanced down to Ryou who was breathing heavily and staring at his hand...what was left of it. "Ryou stay calm and awake...you're going into shock...STAY AWAKE!"

"BAKURA! IT'S COMING BACK!" Odion yelled and he looked in the direction of Rebecca's closed off chamber at the laser, which was charging itself back up. The laser burst back to life and trailed at the bottom of the room. Odion leapt up and tried to jump over it...but it seemed to have other plans and went higher...high enough to cut him straight through his stomach.

Bakura didn't have time to mourn for his dead teammates and grabbed the metal beams at the top of the room in a show of strength, and held himself just above the laser's limit, narrowly avoiding being sliced in two. His knife from his belt wasn't as fortunate, and was cut in half, clattering to the floor.

Malik typed frantically, trying not to make a mistake, clicking at the keys at top speed. Tea was shouting and Duke was hopping up and down, begging him to speed it up.

Bakura landed on his feet and assumed a position, ready to move away from the laser as it went to attack him for the last time. His morale dropped when the lasers created a mesh-like formation...

The computer gave three loud beeps and confirmed that the system was now dormant and would no longer do any damage...

Bakura stepped back, hoping it would save him, but it wasn't far enough. Although they'd been shut down the laser mesh moved closer...

"Shit..."

...And sliced right through him.

---

Bakura: *sulk*  
Ryou: *patting his head as he sulks*  
HTYT: Um...I hope that was alright!


	5. Blood Doesn't Do That Until

Yugi: I can't believe this...  
Yami: I know.  
HTYT: *is sat on top of her shelves, begging for her life* Guys, I promise to make it up to you!  
Yugi: You'd damn well better.

---

-Blood Doesn't Do That Until After You're Dead-

Tea and Malik, with Duke not far behind, looked into the room, where the remains of the team were lying on the floor. There wasn't much blood despite the slaughter, as the lasers had cauterized the wounds.

Malik looked shakily over at the open door at the other end of the corridor and spoke in a whisper, "Let's go."

Duke looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "There is no way I'm going in there."

"Rebecca's defenses are down," Malik replied, sounding a little like he would cry at any minute out of fear or sorrow.

"Deja-vu, anyone?" The black haired man shook his head, and Malik took a breath and walked tentatively into the deadly corridor, fearing for his life. He reached for the bag, which had avoided the lasers by being flat on the floor, and jumped as a hand descended on his shoulder. Tea was looking at him with a soft but strong energy burning in her eyes, and they continued through the door, and into Rebecca's chamber.

Once the door closed behind them, they carried the bag to the central computer and began to assemble what they needed, when Tea jumped back as a hologram of a girl appeared before her eyes in a red light.

"Get out. You can't be in here," Rebecca spoke, sounding a little like a spoilt child.

"Do not listen to her," Malik didn't even look up as he worked on the mainframe, and just explained, "That's a holographic representation of Rebecca, modeled after the head programmer's daughter."

"I wouldn't advise shutting me down. Disabling my control will result in loss of the primary power systems," the hologram continued, her face emotionless. Tea looked on at the girl and noted she looked like a school girl. Her hair was in two bunches, she wore what looked like a school uniform, and had glasses that made her appear as intelligent as she was programmed to be. "I implore you."

Malik looked at the hologram girl with an air of disgust and pressed a button on a keypad he was holding, knowing it was preparing the boards to send a shock through the mainframe. "Implore away, Rebecca."

The girl turned her head and looked at him, then smiled sadistically, "You're all going to die down here."

With those words, he hit the switch and the lights went off with a whine.

---

Yugi leaned against one of the tanks and picked dirt from under his nails with his knife, and didn't even look up as the lights went off.

Neither he nor Yami, or even the captive Joey, noticed the containment tanks' lights flash to a sinister red warning light, blinking the word 'UNSTABLE' in the dark of the room.

---

Malik pulled the boards from the computer mainframe and watched the lights come back on, and Tea was standing watching him, expectantly waiting for an answer. "If I don't have her boards, her drive will reboot."

Tea helped him put the boards into the bag and walked back down the corridor.

---

Yami checked at his watch and looked at Yugi again, "They're late."

Just as the shorter was about to answer, a metallic clank sounded in the distance and Yugi put the knife away and grabbed his uzi, preparing himself for anything that could be around, "I'm on it."

He stepped carefully and checked around the tanks, creeping closer to the source of the clank, then watched as a metal cylinder rolled into his path, and he came to face a woman with shoulder length black hair. He dropped the gun and looked at her. The woman was in bad shape, limping and dragging one foot, her breathing laboured. "Yami! We've got a survivor!" he turned to the woman again and walked up to her, his voice taking a soft tone, "It's okay, we're here to help." He didn't get a response, but the woman crept closer, so he reached and put a hand on one shoulder, "Are you alright? You seem a little- AHHHHHHH!"

He shouted out as the woman bit into the space between his thumb and index finger, and tore an entire piece of his hand away, then crawled over him as he struggled with the woman. She was crazy!

Yami came around the corner, Joey in tow, and grabbed the woman. "Yami, get her off me or I'll stab her ass!" at the words he yanked the woman away, who had blood trickling in lines down her lip, her eyes wide and staring, almost hungry... He helped Yugi up and checked his hand. "She bit me!"

He turned to the woman, who was creeping closer again, her lab coat falling from one shoulder and her mouth open, growling. "Stay back."

"She's crazy," Yugi spat, flexing his injured hand with a wince, the blood from it pooling onto the floor. She hadn't hit a major vein or artery, so he was fine.

"Come any closer and I'll fire," Yami warned, the woman still dragging herself nearer, and when she didn't heed his warning, he aimed for her left leg and shot her through the kneecap.

However instead of dropping to the ground in pain and screaming, she barely noticed the injury, and faced him again. He shot her in the other knee, and she still didn't drop. Finally he went all out and began to empty the handgun's ammunition into her, none of the shots working. After a few seconds a rapid pulse of shots rang out next to him and the woman flew back over some pipes and landed behind them, hidden from view. Yami looked at Yugi, who was holding the uzi with a bloody hand, and he watched his lover drop the gun hanging from his neck and pull a few bandages from a pocket on his shoulder to bound his injured hand.

Yami looked incredulous as well as angry. "I shot her five times...how was she still standing?"

Yugi shrugged and flexed his hand again. "Bitch isn't standing now."

Malik, Tea and Duke came up behind them and walked into the area. "What was with the shooting?" Malik questioned, looking around for signs of bodies.

Yugi winced but continued to wrap his injured hand up, "We found a survivor."

"And you shot them? Malik asked, disbelieving his team would kill a possible survivor.

Yugi furiously turned and showed his hand. "She was crazed. She BIT me."

Yami turned from where he'd been looking over the pipes, a look of disbelief on his face, "She's gone."

Yugi shook his head and walked over, looking himself, "Bullshit."

Joey caught sight of Yugi's dropped keys glittering on the floor, and knelt over it, meanwhile observing a pool of blood on the floor from the now missing dead body of the survivor. Tea looked at it and glanced up at him, "There's not much blood..." she commented, "Looks as if it's coagulated."

Joey shook his head. "Not possible."

Becoming pissed off, Yami charged forward and faced him, "Why not?"

Joey caught a hold of the keys and stood back up, the metal objects tightly clasped in his fist, then stared Yami in the face to give him his answer, "Because blood doesn't do that until after you're dead."

Duke leaned against a tank, just wanting to get the hell out of the underground prison. "Can we go now?"

Yugi shook his head, "We're not going until the rest of the team get here."

Malik and Tea shared a glance and the blond man sighed slightly, dreading giving the news. "Nobody else is coming."

Yugi looked angrily up at his colleague, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he went to go up to Malik to scare him into giving him answers when he was stopped by Yami's hand.

The taller was looking to the floor and had an expression of concentration on his features. "Wait..."

The group fell silent.

The room didn't.

Not to far away, the sound of metal scraping concrete was drawing close...

---

HTYT: CLIFFHANGER!!!  
Yami: Not for people who've seen the film.  
HTYT: Oh shut up.


	6. See How Easy That Was?

HTYT: There are people after my blood for me to do an update on this. I just hope it's good enough.  
Yami: I don't fucking believe this...  
HTYT: Hope you enjoy it!

---

The group turned to the source of the scraping and saw an ill looking man limping towards them on an obviously dislocated ankle, holding a fire axe in one hand and had the same hungry look of the woman from before. His eyes were bloodshot and he bared his teeth and growled.

Everyone backed to the back of the open area.

They were surrounded at every angle!

Yugi felt something hit his shoulder and he spun around, grabbing the woman who had now grabbed him. She looked like the one from before! He calmly watched as she thrashed under his grip, then took a hold of the back of her head and her chin, and in one strong move twisted and snapped her neck.

For a moment, he looked at the body, more surprised at the woman's refusal to drop dead before now than his ability to kill someone, and he grabbed his gun and aimed it at a line of approaching targets, then squeezed the trigger sending a continuous line of bullets out of the barrel and into the bodies of the people in front of him.

Yami raised his handgun once again and began aiming at their chests. The ones he did shoot down struggled for a moment then got back up and dragged themselves closer.

"WHY AREN'T THEY DYING?!" Tea shouted over the gunshots, but nobody answered. They were trying to save their own lives.

Joey gripped the keys tightly in his hand and shifted back from the undead that was shuffling towards him. He slipped under the table behind the tank he was by and began to kick the follower as he attempted to undo the handcuffs restraining him from moving.

The keys between his fingers fell through the grate below him. Joey stuck his fingers between the holes, desperate to get the hell out of his restraints, and at the same time he had to keep the undead man, who wouldn't quit coming after him, from biting into his leg. The guy was groaning and scraping forward, and Joey could clearly see his back was on fire.

Yugi changed his ammunition and looked at how much he had left. His eyes widened and he glanced over to the lift, where Duke and Malik were trying to get the door open. "HURRY UP! I'M RUNNING OUTTA AMMO!"

Malik kept punching in the numbers, "043...shit!". He had the code, he just couldn't put it in because his fingers were shaking so vigorously he was hitting the wrong keys. Duke rolled his eyes and pushed him away, then got shoved to the side by someone else.

Yami leaned with one hand on the wall and let his hand steadily hover over the keys. "Malik, what's the code?" he shouted, his voice only just reaching over the gunshots, groans and shouts.

Malik's eyes stayed focused in front of him, and Duke charged over, "WHAT IS THE CODE?!"

The blond shot one of the undead that had been coming near him, then turned to face his teammate, who was standing expectantly at the door. "0 4 0 3 1...9 6 5!!!"

Yami's fingers swiftly hit the keys in order, and smirked as the lift gave a double beep. Turning towards the group again he saw Malik had calmed down a little, and the smirk grew even wider. "See how easy that was?-"

His sentence was cut off right near the end.

As the elevator door opened, diseased-looking hands had grabbed a hold of the back of his clothing and yanked at him. If it had only been one, Yami would have been able to shake himself free, but the crowd of them that were holding him at the moment were too overwhelming and he found himself fall backwards into the elevator with them, yelling as he was bitten on the shoulder.

Yugi shrieked in horror and ran over, jumping off his cover just to get their faster, tears already welling up in his eyes as he watched his lover get dragged back into the lift by what looked like hundreds of the things they had been shooting. "YAMI GRAB MY HAND!"

Bite after bite was rained down on Yami's arms and legs, and nails grabbed at him, tearing through his uniform and into the skin below its protective cover. His fingertips only just touched at Yugi's before he was pulled back even further by the arms.

He couldn't leave him there...Yugi tried so hard to grab Yami again, trying to pull him out with all of his energy when he felt another hard bite at his arm, sinking through the thick material and penetrating the skin. He cried as he was yanked away from his lover's arm and was forced to watch as Yami was bitten over and over and his screams echoed through the room.

Malik and Duke grasped at Yugi's body, tugging him back from the horde of undead that were tearing chunks out of their teammate and fought against Yugi's protests as they watched Yami disappear under the ravenous bodies tearing at him.

The elevator closed.

Joey finally managed to grasp a hold on the key ring, and he kicked the man who wanted to bite him sharply, his concentration now focused on survival. He didn't stay concentrated for long though as the tank he was pressed up against split at one of the sides and a rush of cold air began pushing out onto his hand.

Tea grabbed his arm and yanked him away from it, the light on the front now blinking 'unstable' in red. She assumed this meant that it was extremely dangerous and threw them both to the floor as an explosion went off behind them, showering them in glass and ash and sending chunks of metal flying everywhere.

"_I can help you get the virus...I have access to security codes...surveillance plans...the works-"_

"_But."_

"_But there's going to be a price."_

Tea shook the voice away and got up, helping Joey to his feet and began weaving through the tanks... But when she looked behind her she found she was completely alone.

---

HTYT: *hiding behind her muses* I'M SORRY!  
Yami: YOU FUCKING KILLED ME!  
HTYT: Please...it was for the plot! I promise you fluff and a lemon soon! I just need to finish my other fics first!  
Yami: You'd better damn well do a good lemon, or I will eat you.  
HTYT: ...*GULP* I promise!


	7. Memory

HTYT: I know, two updates on this in one week!  
Tea: Is Yami still pissed off at you?  
HTYT: I made him peanut butter cookies.  
Tea: Ah, so he's forgiven you?  
HTYT: Nah, he's still pissed at me. I just threatened that after I finished making the cookies I'd stick his head in the new oven. He shut up after that.  
Tea: I don't blame him. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

---

Malik, Duke and Yugi backed themselves into a room and slammed the door shut, the undead still slamming their hands up against the metal barrier to try and break through.

Yugi's eyes were full of tears and he breathed deeply trying to hold them from falling. His hand and arm were still throbbing from the bites, and a small wave of nausea flew through his stomach momentarily. He could still see Yami's eyes as he'd been begging for help...the hopelessness in them as he'd been dragged back into the closing elevator.

He sniffed and looked blankly at the wall. "Whatever they are...there's too many of them out there-"

"What they are?" Malik pulled him to his feet and shouted into his face, "It's pretty obvious what they are! Lab coats, badges...Those people used to work here!" his pale eyes were flecked with anger and fear as he looked into his ally's.

"All the people working here are dead," Yugi's answer was about as blunt as he could come up with as a headache began to set in. He wasn't feeling right at all.

Duke scoffed, "Yeah? It ain't stopping them walkin' around."

His terrible humour didn't do anything to lighten the mood as they listened to the dead workers bang against the exits to the room...

-

Tea walked slowly through the metal walls of the corridor, thinking of nothing but how she wanted to get the fuck out of this place. She'd seen several people die in front of her tonight, one from being bitten by people who weren't alive anymore, and the others from being chopped into bits by a laser controlled by a computer program.

She shivered at the cold air that seemed to rush naturally through the corridors and assumed that when the backup power had gone on, so had the air conditioning, and turned to a corridor with cages on one side.

The boxes were made of metal, and had a little door made of wire mesh held closed with a padlock. But whatever had been in them had been in a hurry to get out of there, because each of them had a hole broken through the mesh as if something had just smashed its way through the material. On the fragments of exposed broken wire, she could see a few dried droplets of blood. Whatever had been in there had left in a hurry.

Slightly more tentatively Tea stepped further down the corridor and was about to reach out to move the chair so she could get past the desk she'd come to when she heard a noise behind her...it sounded like nails on hollow metal. The tapping was accompanied by a light pad of footsteps, which she imagined weren't human.

Her eyes widened as the source of the noise began to move closer and came into vision around the corner.

About 20 feet away, covered in blood, bites and with blood dripping from it's mouth like drool, stood a dog. Under the blood, she could see it was brown, almost black, and the teeth marks in its skin. She stayed as still as possible, the only thing moving her eyes, which were flicking between the broken cages and the dog itself. Tea had nothing against dogs...but dogs that were meant to be dead?

She quivered and made a sharp move towards the door behind the desk, and slammed the bookcase to the side of her in front of the door as she went through it, watching through the small circular window as it jumped up at the door, rabidly trying to rip its way into the room to get to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, only to discover it was a short-lived victory as she turned. Coming towards her, his teeth bloody and ready to bite her, was a man in an overall, who lunged at her with a growl.

She slammed her forearms against him in an attempt to throw him back, and out of nowhere her instincts told her what to do. When she'd managed to give herself breathing room, she hopped up with one foot and lifted herself into the air with the table next to her, and executed a perfect spin, kicking the man in the face and breaking his neck. She watched with some satisfaction as the man cascaded back in what felt like slow motion into the shelves behind him. The glass shattered and rained down in the air as she landed and took a proper look at what she'd just done...she didn't know she could do that!

Something that Bakura had said to her earlier flashed through her mind, and she realized that it would explain everything...

"_Your marriage is a fake, just an extra in security for the emergency entrance to the Hive. You're security operatives and protect that entrance."_

If she was a security operative...then she was bound to be able to look after herself. So that's where she'd got the powerful kick from...her eyes redirected over to the definitely dead man on the floor, and they picked up on another interesting observation. Maybe he had been a security guard there, because he had a gun in a holster attached to his waist. Her arm reached out slowly, and Tea hoped he didn't suddenly wake up like the girl that had bitten Yugi, and grabbed the gun. Her eyes watched for any movement. What would cause everyone who had been killed in the Hive to suddenly rise from the dead?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a smash behind her. The dog had shattered the glass observation window that overlooked the room and was now charging at her at full speed.

As quickly as she could, she dodged the approaching animal, her heartbeat skyrocketing as she slammed another door and blocked the creature from attacking her again. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned...

And faced 7 identical dogs.

---

HTYT: This bit is one of my favorites.  
Tea: I can't believe I get cornered...Is this going to end well?  
HTYT: You know how it ends, you've seen the movie!  
Tea: I'm nervous you'll change details!  
HTYT: Nope. Anyway I'm gonna try and finish this story ASAP, because I've had a burst of inspiration now I have the film again. So I hope to update more often!


	8. The Illegal Kind

HTYT: Okay! I wasn't feeling well today. My throat is killing me, and my nose is completely blocked. And somehow, I felt inspired to write more of Biohazard.  
Yugi: Yup...  
HTYT: *sighs exasperated* You're still pissed off you've been bitten, aren't you? Anyway, here's the next chapter!

---

Tea shook a little, her mouth quivering silently as she took in her surroundings, terrified. All of the breath had gone from her lungs like it had been sucked out and she stared at the 7 dogs that were growling at her and sniffing. They were exactly like the one from before...obviously whatever had affected the human life in the Hive had also gotten into the systems of the dogs and possibly any other animal. One of them had a large chunk out of its throat, and another looked as if it had literally bathed in blood.

She felt the automatic pistol under her fingertips. She must have fired a gun before, or at least been taught how to do so. Still scared out of her mind, she lifted the gun in her hand, and as the first of the dogs moved, she shot the first shell out of the clip and watched as it flew out of the end and exploded into the undead dog's head. Its head smattered over the ground.

The second, third and fourth ran up to her. She saw the effects of shooting one, and shot the next, each bullet smashing through the dogs so they cascaded to the floor away from her. When the three were dead, the final three went in for the kill.

The gun's automatic function kept the bullets coming, the metallic clunk and slide telling her that it was soon going to be empty. She could feel the weight of it change as it ejected each shell. She shot the final bullet into the animal's head and listened as the shell dropped to the floor with a light metallic tink and breathed deeply.

When the last dog fell dead to the ground, she felt the bottom of the clip fall from between her hands and fall with a heavy click onto the metal floor, and breathed a temporary sigh of relief.

Another growl to the side of her put her on edge again and she tilted her head to look at the source. The dog from the previous room had found its way to her through a broken grate, and was glaring at her from its little hiding place.

Tea didn't panic this time.

The dog lunged.

With all of her strength, Tea stepped onto a box leading onto a table and lifted herself in the air. With the propulsion gained from that jump, she kicked herself up the wall in two steps, then spun in mid air with a rebel yell.

As she turned, her foot connected with the side of the dog's face with a loud crunch and the creature flew and broke its back as it crashed to the ground.

Bending her knees, she landed on the floor with a thud, and looked at the dog. She must have been one hell of a security operative, because to have been able to kick up a wall and kill something in one smooth motion was a feat, and a force to be reckoned with.

Realizing she was now alone again, with nothing trying to rip chunks of flesh out of her, she breathed out quickly and turned, following the corridor she was in to wherever it would take her.

-

Joey walked quietly through the office, taking in the damage that had taken place to the room. Desks were upturned, chairs were strewn across the floor, and paperwork was scattered like large pieces of square confetti. The virus did damage...but where was everyone? And did his sister survive? Did she manage to escape?

He went along past each desk, and finally saw one that said 'Serenity Wheeler'. In an instant he darted over to it, looking through the papers, searching for any sign that she might have left a message to him about the virus.

An undead man in a suit slammed himself at the window that looked out onto the images of the streets, and Joey shot back and scrambled away from it, watching as the man slapped his hand against the thick glass. When it didn't seem to smash after repeated blows, he settled into the idea that it was specially formed and continued searching through all the documents.

A noise behind him made him turn.

Standing there in her office attire, one shoe missing and her upper body contorted slightly unnaturally as she walked slowly over to him, was his little sister. Her face was almost a sickly white, and there was blood on her lip over her make-up.

Joey smiled a little, not even considering what he'd seen in the past hour. "Serenity?"

However, as he reached forward to take her into a hug, she lunged at him baring her teeth, and let out a scratchy, hoarse growl as she slammed him back onto the desk and tried to bite at his neck and face. Some of the blood that had been on her lip dripped with saliva down from her mouth and onto his shirt as he fought to keep her from tearing into him. She was unnaturally strong and he couldn't hold her off for much longer.

A loud crunch resounded through the empty room and Serenity fell to the side and onto the floor, the back of her skull now dented under the shield of her long hair. When Joey glanced up, he saw Tea, holding a heavy glass paperweight, the sharp corner now covered in blood and a strand of his little sister's hair.

When her body had rolled off him, it had fallen so her face was visible, and Tea suddenly recognised her to some extent...and the voice that she had heard in her head earlier.

"_I can help you get the virus...I have access to security codes...surveillance plans...the works-"_

"_But."_

"_But there's going to be a price."_

"_Name it."_

More of the memory was coming back...maybe soon the rest would materialize.

Tea dropped the object onto a chair and outstretched her hand to help Joey off the desk.

-

Yugi loaded his gun back up, dropping the empty magazine to the floor, not noticing that the hollow sound that it made as it hit the floor came from the floor tile itself...

He placed the gun in its holster and attached the knife he'd had lying loose to the sheath on the back of his uniform.

He wasn't feeling at his best. Having bitten more than twice as he'd tried to help Yami out of the elevator, he'd obviously started suffering the effects of an infection of sorts. A wave of nausea passed over him and he breathed deeply.

Malik and Duke looked to him and then each other, and continued to listen as the former workers pounded at the doors, trying to break through, and they knew that they had to get out of there soon. Those heavy metal doors were good, but under that many attacks, it wouldn't last forever.

Duke stood near one door, while Malik stood in front of the other holding a gun, both praying that Joey and Tea would make it back safely. Or as safely as they could...

-

"Who was she?" Tea inquired.

Joey was sitting on the floor, his dead sister's head in his lap. His fingers were stroking the long strands of hair and brushed over her forehead. A few tears had slipped from under his eyelids. "My sister."

Tea didn't know what to say really. She wasn't sure how to comfort him, nor was she sure whether he wanted the comfort. She rose from her crouching position by him and began to walk to look around the office, when his voice broke the near silence.

"Corporations like Kaiba Corp...They think they're above the law," he looked up, "But they're not." His gaze upon Tea intensifyied, "There are hundreds of thousands of us who all think the same, all over the world," Joey momentarily looked back down to his sister's body, then back up into Tea's blue eyes where her curiosity was revealed, "Some of us provide information, others give their support," he breathed deeply, "Some take more direct action."

Tea crouched back down so she was sat on her knees, a little closer to Joey this time. "Like you."

"If you're friends had been a little more thorough they would have seen right through my false ID," he looked back down to his hands, "And all the red flags would have gone off. Quantico, NSA, ViCAP," his voice fell into even more of a whisper, "There's no way I could have infiltrated the Hive."

"So you sent your sister," she finished.

Joey's eyes hardened, "We needed something concrete. Anything to expose Kaiba Corp to the press. Prove the research that was going on down here."

Tea listened intently, hoping that something he said would trigger more of her memories. "What kind of research?"

"The illegal kind. Genetic. Viral. My sister was gonna smuggle out a sample of the virus they were developing." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, where another tear had trickled down.

Tea shook her head slightly, questions running through her head, the feeling that something important was about to be said. "How was she going to make it out of here?"

"She had a contact. Within the hive, someone I never met. They had access to security codes, surveillance, everything she needed."

The words send guilt shooting through Tea's body, and her stomach tightened...she'd...she was the one who'd broken the agreement? Thinking she had to say something, she opened her mouth. "So why didn't she make it?"

The guilt became worse as Joey replied: "Maybe she trusted the wrong person. Maybe they set her up. Kept the virus for themselves." He stared at Tea, watching her eyes as they were on his, "Do you have any idea how much the T-Virus would be worth on the open market?"

Tea gestured around her at the destruction, her eyes narrowing in disbelief, "What, with all this?"

"Yeah. To someone." Joey's stare was even more intense, and Tea became very aware of the enormity of the situation.

---

HTYT: I'm fairly happy with this chapter, and I hope people like it.  
Yugi: I don't, but I'm infected, so...  
HTYT: Yugi, shut up. Until next chapter!!!


	9. Just One Bite, Or One Scratch

HTYT: Hey people!!! Miss me???  
Yami: I think, since you haven't updated in a while, they think you're a bitch.  
HTYT: Oh shut up...just because you're dead.  
Yami: If you don't shut up, YOU'RE going to be dead!  
HTYT: Sweetie, you're a muse, and can't hurt me. So suck it, bitch. To the few readers of this story, enjoy!

---

Back in the room leading to Rebecca, Yugi, Malik and Duke sat in wait, feeling like sitting ducks amidst an apocalypse. The undead were slamming their hands against the door and groaning. They knew that there was fresh human flesh in there, and they were desperate to get in to feast.

Out of them, only Malik had noticed that the noises coming from the walking dead was now only coming from one door, and he stood up at the heavy thuds of footsteps coming from that direction.

Suddenly everyone jumped.

"DON'T SHOOT! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!" Tea's voice echoed from behind the door, filled with desperation, and seconds later she and Joey were back in the room. But before they could close the door, a worker's arm shot through, stopping them from securing the room, and Duke leapt up, helping to push on the door where Yugi and Malik had already jumped at. It was taking more strength than they'd preconceived, and Duke shrieked as another hand grasped at his from the crack in the door.

He tugged at it, trying to tear it away from his flesh. He managed to prise the strong grip from his arm, and Tea and Yugi managed to slam the door shut and Malik slammed the lock down. "SON OF A BITCH!" Duke yelled, his voice an octave higher.

Breathing deeply, Tea moved to the other door, where Malik grabbed her arm. "Don't open that door! They're out there as well."

"And this way?" she pointed to the laser corridor...where there were no bodies. She'd seen them die with her own eyes, Bakura being sliced into diagonally cut strips, and now the room was empty, without even a trace of blood.

Malik shook his head, "Dead end. There's no way to get out of Rebecca's chamber."

Duke sat down against one of the metal walls, bypassing the chairs where Yugi was sat, and Tea was sinking down. "So we wait," the optimism in his voice was unnerving, "When you don't turn up after a while, they'll have to send back-up, right?"

Malik stiffened, and Yugi looked up. His already pale face was paler, but Duke attributed the image to the light around them. Joey's ears pricked up and he looked at Malik for some reassurance. He didn't get it. "We don't have much time."

"When we came in from the mansion, there was a set of blast doors, remember? Well, they seal shut in just under an hour," Yugi explained, flashing his watch to Joey, "If we're not out by then, we're not getting out."

"They can't just leave us alone to die down here!" Duke was furious now. Not only could he only just about remember his name, he was now being told he was going to die down here without an explanation of how he was even on the train going here in the first place.

Yugi sighed heavily, "Containing the biohazard incident...was the only fail-safe plan..." he flexed his fingers on his bitten hand, "Against possible contamination."

"And you only decide to tell us this when we're trapped half a fucking mile underground!?" Duke questioned, his glare now on the tricoloured haired man.

Tea had only barely been listening. From her seat, she could see the bag in which Rebecca's circuit boards lay, and she looked around. There was no way that there could be no way out of the room. They'd need an escape hatch, or something to use for replacing faulty or broken hardware... She stood up. "We've got to find a way out of this room."

She lifted the bag over her shoulder and headed down the corridor where the super computer resided, and instantly Malik was hot on her heels. "Where are you taking those?"

"I'm turning Rebecca back on." she stated expressionlessly.

"That isn't a good idea!" He argued.

"Rebecca will know a way out."

When the group realized that their allies were on the move, they stood up and followed. Yugi then proceeded to lean against a wall, his gun in his hand. Had the situation been different, Tea would had definitely been attracted to him. He had a sultry darkness that she'd noticed in Yami as well. "That homicidal bitch killed my team."

"Yeah? That 'Homicidal Bitch' may be our only ticket out of here," Tea shot back, her eyes now focused on putting in the boards to the computer.

Malik stood back. He knew that he couldn't stop Tea, and he wasn't about to. They were out of options now.

Duke shook his head, completely disbelieving, "Considering how she's been treated, I'm sure she'll be real happy to help us out of here."

Ignoring her fake husband, Tea continued. "Malik, the circuit breaker, can you bypass it?"

"Sure-"

"So do it."

Malik tapped on the keys, the clicking the only thing that could be heard as the hollow sound echoed through the room along with the group's hope. "Ok, breaker is disabled. If I hit that switch this time, she won't shut down, she'll fry."

A high pitched whine and the sound of a laser broke the silence, and Joey jumped back as the projection of a girl momentarily flashed at him. He looked to Malik, as did everyone. "The charge from before must have damaged her boards."

Just when Tea was about to ask if Rebecca could still give them information, a voice rang out. "Ah...there you are. Things, I gather, have gotten a little out of control."

Yugi felt a sudden rage fill him. He'd lost his friend Ryou, his brother in arms Bakura, the woman and man who had been like his family...and his lover Yami, all in the space of a few short hours...all because of this computer generated AI bitch. Furious tears trickled down from his eyes and he leapt forward towards Malik, desperately grasping at the switch in his grip. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING SWITCH MALIK, I'M GONNA FUCKING FRY HER!!!" he shouted.

Rebecca's voice was still perfectly calm. "I did warn you that it wasn't a good idea to shut me down."

While holding a struggling Yugi back, Joey looked up. "Tell us what the hell is going on here."

"Research and development."

"What about the T virus?" He asked. It didn't matter if anyone knew now. Not now they were fighting for their lives.

"The T virus was a major medical breakthrough, with highly profitable military application. You see, even in death, the human body remains a little bit active. The brain holds a small electrical charge that can take months to fully dissipate. What the T virus is designed to do is provide a jolt both to cellular growth to regenerate tissue cells and strengthens these trace electrical impulses. Put very simply, it reanimates the body," Rebecca ended quietly.

Yugi had stopped struggling now, and was listening along with everyone else.

-

Elsewhere, back in the lift where he'd been dragged to his death, Yami's fingers twitched ever so slightly.

-

"It brings the dead back to life?" Yugi asked.

"Not fully. The subjects will have the simplest of motor functions, perhaps a little memory, but virtually zero intelligence. They're driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs."

Joey shivered, "Which is?"

-

He'd been bitten on nearly every conceivable area on his outer body, and he'd had no chance. Yami lay in a pool of his own blood-

-

"The need to feed."

-

Yami's bloodshot eyes broke open, and he growled in hunger.

-

Yugi's tears were trickling down his face, but his voice remained unwavering. "How do you kill them?"

Rebecca's voice remained smooth and without emotion, "Severing the top of the spinal column, or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."

"You mean shoot them in the head?" Yugi's question remained unanswered as Joey spoke up with his own inquiry, which had a much more sinister answer.

"Why did you kill everyone down here?"

"The T virus escaped into the air conditioning system, where an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean, so it can change from liquid, to airborne, to blood transmission, depending on its environment. This makes it almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive...so I took steps."

Joey gulped, "Steps?"

"You must understand. Those who have become infected, I can't allow you to leave the confines of the Hive," Rebecca stated.

Duke shook his head and looked into the security camera that acted as Rebecca's eyes. "Wait a sec...we're not infected-"

"Just one bite, or one SCRATCH is sufficient...then you'll become one of them."

Yugi silently gulped as he looked down at his injured hand, then to the bite mark on his arm. So he was doomed from the second the bitch ripped a chunk out of his hand...

The sound of Rebecca's voice brought him out of his mind's meandering, and he glanced back up. "A check of my systems indicates that my main hard drive and motherboard circuit breakers have been disabled. May I ask why?" her voice lilted softly in question.

Tea looked up and glared into the camera. "It's for insurance. We need a way out of this room, Rebecca. You fail to co-operate at any time and we will hit the switch, understand???"

A few moments later, Yugi and Tea lifted a small covering to a hatch in the ground, concealed by the metal grates on the floor. It swung open on a hinge and they looked down to see a dirty ladder leading into a dimly lit corridor at least two floors below.

Tea's eyes flicked up to meet Yugi's, and he smirked and gestured downwards. "After you."

The humour that the gesture brought was a welcome feeling and she smirked back. "I get it...ladies first."

---

HTYT: Ok, who wants to kill me right now? Raise your right hand, and shout 'Aye' like a pirate!  
Entire YGO cast: AYE!  
HTYT: ...Shit.


	10. Leaving Malik

HTYT: Hello! My apologies for my absence.  
Yami: How are you feeling?  
HTYT: Not great. I think my friend has given me his sore throat, because I can't swallow without it hurting.  
Bakura: That's what she said.  
HTYT: *rolls eyes*...whatever. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

---

Tea whipped around the corner and gave a good look around. All of the tunnels looked alike, and everyone was getting more and more worked up about the timer that was counting down on Malik's wrist.

It was too much for Duke to get his head around. They had to be going in circles. "This room isn't leading anywhere."

Malik shook his head, his handgun aimed down the dank corridor. "This is the way Rebecca gave us."

"And you believe-" Before Duke could further his rant, however, he found himself slammed into one of the metal grates leading through another tunnel.

Yugi was feeling worse now, and it could have been his impatience, or just he was sick of Duke whining, but his temper broke through. His hand held Duke securely to the grate, "ENOUGH ALREADY! We have no choice but to keep moving because those things are right behind us, you got that?" He asked.

At the timid nod, he released his grip on the man and went to turn, only to hear a yell from the person he'd just let go of.

The grate that Duke had been pressed up against was coming loose, and masses of undead workers were groaning and trying to grab at them through the holes.

Tea turned and gasped. They were coming from in front of them as well?!

Instantly she jumped up and grabbed the metal pipes above her and used them as leverage to wrap her strong thighs around one of the worker's necks, and twisted. A sickening crack sounded over the groans of the undead around her and she kicked the next one to reach her in the face, cracking the front of its skull right open.

Despite her skill, she wouldn't hold out for long. The grate behind them had broken and was barely holding out against the battering from the walking dead. Her eyes went up, and she saw that some of the larger pipes, probably air ventilation or water, were raised above and led through some higher ground.

Tea grabbed another worker's arm and smashed her heel into their neck, snapping it, and then turned to the people behind her. She grasped Malik's arm and pointed up. "On the pipes! On the pipes!"

Duke made it up without a hitch, and Joey followed suit. But when Malik attempted to raise himself up, one undead slipped past the grate and sank its teeth into his leg.

He shrieked and screamed in agony, the teeth sinking through his clothing and into the skin of his shin. But before the attacker could climb and do more damage, Joey yanked his gun from its holster and fired it into the infected's head. The result was a satisfying explosion of skull and brain matter onto both Malik and the infected below.

Yugi twisted, trying to aim for one that was about to attack Malik's leg again, but as he aimed, another lab-coat worker bit his arm again, and his gun fell into a puddle of water below him.

He dropped to the floor, desperately scrabbling to get a grip on it again, and as his fingers wrapped around the handle, he spun and stood. And froze.

Blood was caked over his cheeks and trickled from one side of his mouth, and his eyes were dark and bloody. Through the red, Yugi saw the name-tag, but didn't need to see it to know who it was: the hair was distinguishing enough. Everything around him seemed to stop and his blood ran cold..... "Yami?"

The spell was broken. Yami's undead body lunged forward and sank his teeth into Yugi's neck, tearing the skin open again and leaving a bloody wound.

Yugi pushed him away, hot tears pouring down his cheeks as he raised his gun...He never wanted to have to do this. With a silent whisper of 'I'm sorry', and a feral scream...he squeezed the trigger once...and the loud bang that reverberated through the tunnel was the only thing that reached Yugi's brain as he followed suit and clambered onto the pipes.

-

Blood trickled off the tips of his fingers, falling onto the heads and into the mouths of the former workers below. Bitter tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as the remembrance of the shot he'd put in Yami's head replayed over and over in his head like a broken record. Everything was becoming a little fuzzy, and Yugi wondered to himself how much longer he had until he became one of the undead he was so desperately fighting against.

About a metre away on the floor below him, he could still see Yami's face, his expression blank and a clear cut hole going through the front of his head through the back.

Tea brushed her fingers gently up his left arm and went close to him, her eyes soft. "Yugi, we need to do something about your wounds," her voice was gentle but firm as her hand rested on his forearm.

He didn't shake his head, he only spoke. "I'm fine," he lied. Tea let her hand go to one of the injuries, and went to lift it to inspect it, but he tore it from her grip in anger, "I said I'm fine!"

He glanced down to the hungry infected below him, and squeezed some more blood from his cuts and bites, watching it drip down into the horde. "You like that, don't you, huh? You like the way it tastes?" his face contorted, and more tears fell down his cheeks as the undead below groaned louder at the smell of the blood, "Like the taste of that?"

Malik himself was inspecting his own injury on his leg. There was a deeply set bite in his leg, and he could feel it stinging. This was it, wasn't it...? "Rebecca was right." Yugi, Duke, Joey and Tea turned back and Malik raised his head, "We're all going to die down here."

Despite the negativity, Tea refused to let herself just lose hope. "Lets move."

-

As quickly as they could, the team shuffled along the pipes. Tea felt the brackets at the wall bend a little and moved her weight to a different pipe, then turned back to look at Malik. He was breathing a little heavier, but he still looked alright. For now, at least.

Yugi was in the worst shape. His eyes were bloodshot and tinted yellow, and his pale complexion had taken on the colour of a hospital sheet, violent red blotches up and down his arms where he'd had chunks of flesh torn from him. He shifted past Tea with Joey and Duke and kept staggering forward as if he would drop at any moment.

The group kept shifting, trying not to be distracted by the groaning below them, where more of the undead workers were trying to dumbly scratch at them from their place high above their heads.

After what felt like an eternity, and with the clock ticking until the blast doors closed, they shuffled along the pipes as quickly as they could and reached an opening that led into a room, where the pipe bridged over and led off in two other directions.

Tea felt a stumble behind her and glanced back. "Malik?"

"I'm fine," he replied quietly, lifting himself to his feet again. But just as he got his balance, there was another metallic creak, and the makeshift bridge lurched and sent him flying to the floor below, surrounding him with the undead.

Tea jumped across to the other half of the pipes, just falling short as she brushed the top of another monster's head. Joey and Duke latched onto her arms and pulled, but her muscle made her heavy, and for a few moments she fell further into the crowd of the walking dead. As soon as she dipped, they started groaning louder, and went as if to bite her legs, scrabbling at her knee length boots and trying to bite through the thick leather.

Meanwhile Malik panicked. He was stuck under a whole lot of the undead workers. Even with his best efforts, he couldn't make it to the same passage, and was forced to attempt to drag himself up the pipes leading to the path the others had turned down.

As Malik wrestled them off, Yugi raised his gun, lightheaded and sickened. He couldn't see straight...

After a struggle, Tea managed to gain footing on part of the wall, and kicked herself up before being yanked to safety by Duke. As she fell into a safer area, she looked to Yugi.

He was still having trouble aiming the gun at Malik, who had another dead worker crawling over him and biting for his throat.

She looked from one to the other. "Yugi, shoot!"

"I can't..." his voice was distant and strained, "I can't focus..." his vision blurred and darkened around the edges before splashes of blackness filled his eyes, "I can't see!"

The worker that was biting at Malik growled and groaned loudly in confused frustration as he fought him off, and just as he was able to get a clear bite at the blond's throat, a bullet broke through the musty air and smattered his skull over Malik's chest, giving him just enough time to climb to his safe spot.

When he was safely sat on the ledge of the passage, he glanced over to Tea, who was still holding the gun which she'd grabbed from Yugi at the last second and saved his life with. He was suddenly reminded of his own gun that was in the holster on the back of his belt having shifted while he had been moving. Malik pulled it out and flicked the revolver out to check his ammo situation.

All but one of his shells were empty. With a sarcastic and exhausted smile, he pulled it out of the gun for a second and held it up, more for himself to scrutinise than anything else. "That's lucky."

Tea tucked her own gun back into Duke's jacket, then waved to the stranded, "Malik, we'll come and get you."

"No you won't," he shook his head and stared her right in the eyes, "You can't kill all of them. And I'm not going anywhere. I want you all to go, now." When she didn't move, he raised his voice a little, reloading his revolver at the same time and clicking it into place, "Just do it!"

When, again, she didn't even budge an inch, he lost it, and at the top of his voice let out a cry. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She gave a last look at him, and bit her lip, then moved down the shaft that was keeping them safe.

None of them saw as he aimed the revolver into his mouth and closed his eyes, one of the undead crawling up his leg to get an easy meal from him whether he was living or dead.

-

30 seconds down the corridor, the group froze as a gunshot rang out through the tunnels, and they looked at each other in dispair before continuing.

-

The dead man who had been scrabbling at his knee fell to the ground below, a clear hole through his head. Malik's bottom lip shivered and he threw the empty gun down into the crowd. "You're gonna have to work for your meal!"

---

Malik: YEAH! I'm not dead!  
HTYT: Yet.  
Malik: What is that supposed to mean?  
HTYT: Exactly what I say. You're not dead. YET.  
Malik: ...Um...


	11. Blue For The Virus, Green For The Antivi

HTYT: I don't know what possessed me to submit this, at least until I'd actually finished...  
Yami: I'm actually loving this zombie paint...I might go as one on Halloween.  
HTYT: Nope, next time you're going as a cowboy.  
Yami: Why?  
HTYT: I dunno. Anyway, enjoy this tiny piece of writing I call a chapter.

* * *

The corridor leading past the labs were completely empty, silent with the absence of the living or the undead.

Tea stuck her fingers between the holes in the grate and pushed it up, finally surfacing into the main hallways of the Hive. She was just grateful that they were getting closer to being in the open air. She lifted her body up and suddenly felt a wave of memories coming back from when she was a security operative.

She glanced around her, watching as people brushed past each other and shifted through the corridor. One man walked straight through her and out the other side, and she stepped up to the window of the laboratory.

The empty lab in front of her suddenly filled with people, and the man in a hazmat suit closest to the glass was holding a white rabbit down while another Hazmat guy came over holding two sealed tubes in the shape of a double helix. The first was filled to the brim with a clear blue liquid.

He loaded the tube into what looked like an injection gun, and placed the needle to the scruff of the rabbit's neck before injecting the blue serum into the animal with a metallic clunk. After that, he picked up the green tube and loaded it into another injection gun.

And then it hit her.

Joey lifted himself up through the hole in the floor and knelt down, holding a hand down to help Duke with Yugi.

The man wasn't in good shape. His sickly pale skin was coated in a sheen of sweat that dripped off of him. The others couldn't tell, but by now his vision was blinking in and out of blackness. When his feet his the floor again, his stomach leapt and he twisted to the side before being violently sick down the chute they had just come from.

Joey stepped away a little and turned to see that while she was meant to be leading, Tea had frozen in place in the middle of the corridor.

To keep the information fresh in her memory she repeated the same words over and over, nodding, hope filling her body. They might be able to save Yugi yet. "Blue for the virus, green for the antivirus...blue for the virus, green for the antivirus-" the feel of a hand touching her arm brought her from the musing, and she turned to see Joey looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" his voice was soft as he asked.

Tea smiled. "There's a cure."

"What? What are you talking about?" he shook his head a little in confusion.

"The process can be reversed!" she exclaimed and turned to Yugi and Duke, "There's a cure! You're gonna be okay!"

Yugi snickered weakly and breathed heavily, lifting his head and tilting it to look at Duke, who was helping to hold him up. "I was beginning to worry."

Duke looked to him and shook his head with a snicker then helped drag the injured man down the hallway after Joey and Tea.

Tea stood in the doorway for a moment, and looked around, then she looked at Joey, who was staring at her intently. "This is where they kept the T-Virus."

His eyes fixed on hers and his jaw clenched a little, "How do you know all this?"

"Because I was going to steal it. I was your sister's contact," She replied.

His gaze hardened. "You betrayed her...you caused all of this-" as she was about to walk down the few steps into the room, he grabbed her arm and she spun to stare into his eyes.

"I don't remember the truth."

To Yugi, the 30 second walk to the room that Tea had disappeared into felt like a lifetime. His eyes refused to focus now, and he still felt sick to his stomach. When they reached the small lab Duke sat him down on the steps leading down to the flooded floor, and they watched as Tea waded over to a hole in the wall. But when she got there, the silver case that held the samples of the antivirus wasn't there. The only thing that was left was a tiny scratch on the surface where the case had probably bumped it while it was being slid out.

She looked through the glass and shook her head, slamming her hands on the edge of the small platform in frustration. "I don't understand!" She turned, holding back angry tears, "It's gone. It's gone, it's not there."

Yugi shook his head and gulped for air, his head falling to the side. "I...can't. I can't...it's over."

Tea shifted back through the water to the steps, reaching out and putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, not noticing that Duke had stopped dead in the middle of the room with a strange smirk on his face.

* * *

HTYT: Ok, who hates me?  
Tea: A lot of people.  
HTYT: ...great...


	12. I've Been A BadBad Girl

HTYT: Well, I've had a comment on this story saying 'Pity you didn't finish it'...so I am trying to finish it. I never meant to leave it unfinished in the first place, it's just there was never time to write it. I prefer and have always preferred writing the full story first then posting it rather than leaving people hanging.  
Luke: Well, what about us? You still have that little oneshot for us to p- *hands cover his mouth*  
Jade: You know it's not nice to reveal other people's secrets, Luke. Now let the young lady finish her chapter.  
Luke: Bastard.  
Yami: I'm starting to get pissed off about having to share time with these Tales Of The Abyss people...Anise is after Yuugi every 24 hours.  
HTYT: ...And on top of mixed muses, I also have study to be doing. So I will leave you with a short but hopefully slightly suspenseful chapter. Please. Enjoy.

XO

"_I can help you get the virus. I have access to security codes, surveillance plans. The works. But-"_

"_But?"_

"_But there's going to be a price."_

"_Name it."_

"_You have to guarantee me that you will bring this corporation down."_

_He watched the exchange, listening carefully with the headphones and zoom mic he had stashed away for missions like this. Duke let a smirk ride over his lips, observing as Tea made her way back to the mansion from the gardens, and knew that he had to stop. If Tea's friend wanted the T-Virus, he was just going to have to get there first, wasn't he?_

Duke's eyelids twitched a little and Tea watched his expression. "Duke?"

_He smirked against the soft skin of her neck and pressed her into the bed. Her moans were music to his ears and she mewled as he pressed his hand to her crotch and moved his fingers against that sensitive area. If he could just exhaust her, or delay her getting back into the hive... He pushed into her, watching her expression change from desperate to lustful, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers..._

_...Today all your dreams will come true._

_He scrawled the message across the notepad and left it on the dresser..._

She wasn't getting an answer from him, and Tea was starting to wonder what he could be remembering.

_The helix shaped vial slipped easily into the briefcase section, and the case clicked shut as he did up the clasp. Briefly glancing around the room, he yanked the heavy case off the workstation, scraping the metal and made for the door...but not before throwing a vial of the T-Virus against the desk he had passed._

_As the glass connected with the edge of the surface, it split in half, splinters of it flying off into the air. The blue virals inside the spiral splattered onto the workspaces, and in seconds, the gas that came off of it was sucked into the ventilation systems..._

His fingers twitched a little as he remembered throwing the vial of the virus across the room.

_Duke charged down the corridors, knowing he was moving on borrowed time. The Hive's computer systems would kick in soon and trigger the defences. With no regard for the man, he barged past a man with a Styrofoam cup of coffee, the contents splattering the poor man's shirt. He heard a sarcastic "thank you, asshole" but didn't stop._

"Duke?" He snapped out of the trance he had been in when he saw her. His smirk became a dangerous grin, glancing briefly to where the briefcase should have been, and suddenly Tea realised. He was the reason it wasn't there. She shook her head a little in disbelief, before diving towards the container where they had left the handgun resting. She landed on her side in the water, soaking herself from head to foot in the freezing flooding and causing her to shiver in shock. She glared at Duke as he pointed the gun at her, scrutinising him as he shifted a little in the water.

He tutted. "We can still have anything we ever wanted...the money is out there waiting." He smiled a little, "You wouldn't believe how much-"

"Is that how you thought all my dreams were going to come true?" Tea questioned, shaking her head in disbelief."

Joey jolted towards him, hoping to catch him unaware while he looked at Tea, but he was stopped dead in his tracks when the gun Duke was holding was pointed at him. The sight of the barrel of the weapon staring him in the face send cold dread through his body.

Flicking the end of the gun towards the door, he looked Joey in the eyes. "I wouldn't want to shoot you Joseph. I might need the bullets later on." When Joey didn't budge from his place, his eyes narrowed. "BACK off!" At the snarl, the blond stepped back, standing next to Yugi. He was looking sicker by the second and his bloodshot eyes seemed to be losing all focus.

"I won't take any part in this, Duke." Tea's voice brought everyone's eyes to her, and Duke tilted his head.

"Alright...but we worked for the same company, Tea. You can't just wash your hands of all this. You knew exactly what Kaiba Corp were doing-"

"And I was trying to stop them." Joey could see that she was telling the complete truth. Her unblinking eyes and unwavering glare at Duke told him everything he needed to know.

Duke laughed a little and shook his head, hands still holding the gun steadily aimed between her forehead. "You...hah...You really believe people like HIM," he indicated to the blond, "will ever be able to change anything?" His amused look became the serious one it had been before. "No...nothing ever changes."

Having been silently trying too keep focused on staying awake, Yugi directed his blurry vision to Duke. "Where is..." he stopped for a second to breathe a little, "the antivirus?"

"It's on the train. Where you found me." A silent shiver went down everyone's spine. "You couldn't have been more than about three feet from it. Heh...I so very nearly made it out before realising the bitch of a computer Rebecca had some defence systems outside of the Hive." He smirked and met Tea's gaze again. "So...in or out, sweetheart?"

Unbeknownst to him, all three of the people he had been pointing the gun at had been glancing behind him, watching as one of the undead scientists had been slowly shifting through the water, their emotionless face moving ever closer to Duke as he stood there threatening their lives.

He was met with a cold look of absolute certainty and she shook her head. "Duke...I don't know what we had." Tea shook her head again, seeing how close the reanimated body was. "But it's over."

In that instant, the scientist sank her teeth into Duke's shoulder, inciting a pained scream from him. He aimed his gun around his body and shot the once living female in the stomach, the sound echoing around the room, then spun around and shot another bullet right through the undead's head. The creature's brains splattered into the water and against the metal wall behind it, and it sank down to its knees and was engulfed by the dirty water it had risen from.

Joey smashed into Duke's back, grabbing him around the waist, desperately trying to get close enough to yank the gun from his hands, but couldn't quite reach. He was flung back against the metal bars leading from the set of steps and the gun he had been so intent on taking was aimed for his head. Duke brushed a hand over the bite on his neck, wincing at the painful and bloody marks left from the creature's teeth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tea move closer to him, and he twisted and once again aimed at her. "BACK-" She stopped in front of him, the look on her face one of both betrayal and fury, "the fuck off."

The threat of the gun didn't seem to bother her. Every step he took as he strafed towards the door she copied, and he backed himself up the steps of the room with the gun pointed between her eyes. "I'm missing you already."

With the final words, he spun and slammed the doors closed, the lock making a loud clank as it fixed into place. Sparks flew from the keypad next to it and Tea knew he had closed them in. She brushed her wet matted hair from her vision and watched Joey struggle in an attempt to pull the door open.

Yugi pulled his upper body upright and caught Tea's eyes. "Your boyfriend's a real asshole." Tea tugged Duke's leather jacket from her shoulders and wrapped it around Yugi's shoulders, silently agreeing with him.

"Shit...he's shut the locking mechanism out." Joey turned to them both, "I can't believe that fucking son of a bitch is going to get away with this."

"I don't think so."

The unexpected voice made everyone turn their head to the screen next to the door. The image of a red polygon of a girl flickered onto the screen, and then shrank to reveal the security cameras by the train they had arrived in.

"I've been a bad...bad girl."

XO

HTYT: And that's my little cliffhanger!  
Anzu: Motherfucker. Can you get this done already?  
HTYT: Alright, you do my study, exercise and all that shit and I'll sit around writing the rest of my fanfic all day...  
Anzu: ...  
HTYT: That's what I thought. Until next time ladies and gentlemen.


	13. Kill Him Now

HTYT: Oh what is this? A new chapter? So soon?  
Anzu: Man, she takes her time...  
HTYT: Hey, I'm a studying/working girl now!  
Yuugi: I don't like where this is going for my character...  
HTYT: Ok. If you have been keeping an eye on my profile, you'll find a significant number of my stories are gone. And the reason they are gone is because I no longer wanted them up. BUT as I have said in my profile, if you want a copy of the stories I did get rid of, I have a backup copy downloaded from FF so if you wish to reread them, feel free to ask!  
Yami: Who would want to? *chewing on apple slices* Where the fuck did all the good food go?  
HTYT: Oh you're just pissed because you're dead. Enjoy!

XO

Tea, Joey and Yugi froze and stared at the screen. What did Rebecca mean by that?

On screen they could see that bastard Duke walking fast towards the train. He had a hand firmly on his shoulder and neck where he had been bitten, but it didn't seem to be affecting him yet.

Watching carefully, the trio observed with growing anger as he pulled the case with the T-virus and its antivirals from the side of the train, sinking down onto a nearby crate and putting in the code to open it up. The sound of a distorted hiss came from Rebecca's speakers and the case popped open.

Down by the train Duke smiled to himself in a mix of smugness and relief as he saw the needle gun, and he loaded one of the samples of the antivirus into the chamber, before finding a vein and clenching his arm to make it more prominent.

He heard a clatter somewhere in the distance, and turned to the direction it had come from. At the silence that followed, he shrugged and turned back to the task in hand. But before he could even touch the needle to his skin, he felt something drip onto his shoulder.

As he looked up, he was caught in the grasp of a four legged beast. The infected creature's tongue was abnormally long and seemed to serve a similar purpose to that of a frog's. It wrapped around his leg and pulled him closer to the animal's mouth, and he yelled in pain as the teeth of the monster raked into his stomach, tearing the skin away and exposing his internal organs to the air. The sensation was agonising, and was doubled when it tore a chunk out of his chest...then his leg...

Joey felt sick to his stomach at the sight on the screen in front of him. "What the fuck was that?"

Rebecca's face filled the screen again, cutting off the view of Duke's mutilated corpse. "One of the Hive's earlier experiments with the T-virus, after directly injecting into living tissue. Now it has fed on fresh DNA it will mutate-" the screen shrank back again, revealing the view from the same camera as before. Duke's dead body lay, eyes blank and staring, about the only thing that had escaped any sort of bites. Beside it, the monstrous creature that had killed him was growing. The exposed muscles on its back rippled and expanded. The mutated animal looked as though it were turned inside out, with its raw pink flesh and sinewy skin covering its frame. Whatever it was before, the T-virus had made its genetic code go haywire. "-Becoming a stronger, faster hunter."

They had never seen anything like it, and they almost wish they hadn't.

Joey shook his head, feeling dread flood his body like the water had that room they stood in. "If you knew that thing was loose...why didn't you warn us about it?"

Tea, whose gaze had fallen to the steps below them, slowly looked up to the screen, where Rebecca's face stared at them, completely emotionless. "Because she was saving it, for us."

"I never thought anyone would make it this far, not without infection at least." The heartless inflection in the computer's voice sent shivers down their spines. They were truly screwed now.

Yugi lifted his head a little. His face was deathly white now, with dark patches around his nose, lips and face like bruises. "Why the hell didn't you tell us...about the antivirus?" he questioned, trying to ignore the vignetting around his out of focus view.

"This long after infection, there is no guarantee that it would work."

"..." Yugi directed his eyes down again, looking at one of the prominent bites on his arm, "But there's a chance...right?"

Rebecca's answer drained what little hope had been left. "I don't deal in chance."

Nevertheless, Yugi slowly lifted himself to his feet and grabbed the fire axe on the wall. Stepping through the water, he made his way to the glass leading out onto one of the corridors, and stared. Besides a few small holes and a couple of cracks, the glass was still standing strong. "Fuck it." He let the axe fall from two hands to one, and shook his head. What point was there in a fire axe if it wouldn't break them out in an emergency?

He dropped onto one of the chairs, letting himself fall back, and lifted his watch to his eyes. The countdown was still going, and now...they only had 19 minutes to get out. "No pressure guys..." he commented sarcastically.

Rebecca seemed to be teasing them. "You will require the four digit access code. I can give you the code...but you must do something for me in return." Her voice suddenly had a sadistic undertone. "One of your group is infected. I require his life for the code."

Letting out a small humourless laugh, Yugi stood up, holding the axe.

Tea was infuriated. "The Antivirus is RIGHT there on the platform. RIGHT THERE!" she yelled, her voice echoing a little.

"I'm sorry, but that is a risk I simply cannot take."

Yugi chucked the axe to Tea, watching her catch it in shock. "She's right. You're gonna have to kill me. It's the only way."

Tea shook her head. "NO-"

"Otherwise, we all die down here," Yugi interrupted, trying to reason with her. He didn't want to die, but he was pretty much dead anyway, right?

Something slammed into one of the glass panels on the side of the room and Yugi jolted back against Tea and Joey in shock. Their long-tongued friend had found its way up to them, and was slamming its body against the glass furiously trying to reach them. The hungry glint in its staring eyes was evident.

Rebecca seemed to be loving the predicament. "The glass is reinforced, but it won't hold forever."

Yugi jolted forward and leaned over. "Do it."

"No." Tea didn't want to lose someone else. And she'd be damned that it would be by her hand. "Get up."

"JUST do it."

"Yugi please...get up."

"You don't have long to decide," Rebecca's voice chimed in. "Kill him."

Yugi shook his head. "You don't have a choice-"

"Kill him...kill him now!"

"Yugi please get up-"

"Kill him now! You don't have any choice!" The computer's sadistic demand made Tea's blood boil and she raised the axe a little.

Yugi was sick of the horrifying anticipation. "JUST DO IT NOW!" He yelled.

"Kill him now-"

Tea flung her arms and the axe upwards and yelled. The moment seemed to last forever. Yugi cried out for one last time. "NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"KILL HIM!" Rebecca's voice echoed one final sentence, and Tea brought the axe flying towards its victim.

The screen shattered as the axehead burrowed into the display. The boards smashed, the frame shattered and the monitor crashed to the floor in a heap as its cables gave way to gravity.

The echo of the object falling resounded through the room and Yugi lifted his head up to see what had fallen. But before he could see, the electronic whine they had heard when Rebecca had been powered down the first time sounded around them, and the lights went out, plunging them into the dark with only a few emergency exit lights illuminating the room.

They glanced over to the window, but the beast that had been trying to break through had completely disappeared from view. Where the hell had it-

The door hydraulics hissed and slowly it swung open, and Tea held the axe tightly, ready to kill whatever walked into the room...

Her heart soared. Malik's face appeared from behind the door, a remote tightly clasped in one hand. He had a couple of cuts, and was looking somewhat worse for wear, but the virus didn't seem to have taken him over yet. "Malik?"

"Bitch wouldn't let me in...so I had to fry her," he smirked. The satisfaction of besting the computer was written all over his face.

A crashing sound made them all look around again, back to the window where their little friend had been, to find that he was back with a vengeance. He was hitting the screen harder this time, and it looked as if it was about to give out.

Keeping her eyes glued to the glass, she gestured to the door with the axe. "Let's move."

They quickly charged from the room. Joey helped lift Yugi up, and he used him to support most of his weight as they moved. Just as they got out of the door, however, they heard a crash of breaking glass, and caught a glimpse of the beast landing in the flooded room and making for the door.

Malik slammed the barrier closed and locked the handle into place, sealing it in the room. But before they could dare relax, another sound of something slamming into metal and claw marks appeared in the thick metal door. It definitely wouldn't hold up long.

He turned to the trio, shock evident in his face. "What the FUCK was that!" he yelled over the growls of the mutation.

Tea shook her head and grabbed Yugi's other arm, supporting him from the other side. "IT'S A LONG STORY!"

XO

HTYT: Not far now!  
Anzu: Yep...not long before the end...I'm going to miss being so kick-ass...so many years on and I'm still bashed like hell.  
HTYT: Yeah...Anzu-bashing sucks. Come on guys, be original! Don't hate teh Anzu! Until next time!


End file.
